Midas touch
by murai-sakura
Summary: Ryou is being tortured by Bakura but when he gets a gift, how will he hide it from his yami and keep him from abusing him even more
1. Default Chapter

Just because I have to say this in every fic...please, I beg of you, don't report abuse...I have so many stories that I have written with love and care and if i'm banned forever...I will loose them all! Please don't do that to me!  
  
Okay, the disclaimer: I don't own any of the damn yu-gi-oh characters, so you can't sue me either.  
  
This fic is for you jolien. I hope you don't have to many troubles my friend because I wouldn't be able to handle it if you are sad.  
  
..............................................  
  
Midas touch  
  
........................  
  
Ryou was sleeping in his warm, comfy bed while the owls outside were hunting for mice and the other birds were sleeping peacefully in their safe, little nests. The darkness was covering the tired light into a peaceful slumber so that it would be ready to wake up the next morning again. A few stars were watching the few children they had to watch over and the big round moon was looking at the fragile stars that he pulled with him every night, checking if they were doing their job.  
  
Every now and then, Ryou rolled over, at least he tried to but he was always forced to roll back because there were few spots that weren't sore. Cuts and bruises were covering his angelic body that was now covered in the white moonlight. His face had none, but that was because Bakura didn't want Ryou's "friends" to find out what he was doing to him every day again. His white hair had red spots in them, and the angelic look was gone. His hair was now just something else that could be full of blood.  
  
Ryou had clearly cried himself to sleep because a few tears were still sparkling in the moonlight and his eyes were red around the corners. He lifted up his arm to wipe them away in his sleep and rubbed his eyes with his bruised arm. He yawned again and his ring glowed while he was dreaming his first peaceful dream in months.  
  
the dream   
  
Ryou looked up and saw a red wall. He touched it and it felt strange, it felt fragile and soft. He looked at the floor and noticed it was yellow and covered in dust, in the same yellow color. He looked up and saw that the walls were coming together and that they ended in one point, somewhere in the sky.  
  
He softly kicked one of the walls and saw that they were moving. He fell backwards and he looked up again seeing that the walls were departing and coming down. They stopped moving sideways from the floor and they bowed a bit towards the sky. There was not a single cloud in the entire sky. The colors were bright and the sun was shining happily. Ryou looked around and noticed that there were many flowers surrounding him, for as far as he could see.  
  
He ran to the edge of one of his walls and jumped down. The ground was further away then he first thought. The floor he was standing on had been a flower to, as gigantic as the rest but the most beautiful one of them all.  
  
When Ryou almost hit the ground, he spread two angelic, white wings and started to glide on the fresh wind. The feathers of his wings were being spread all over the flower field and sparkled when the sun shone on them. The flowers were all bowing their heads as Ryou flew over them.  
  
Soon, he went up again, towards the warming beams of the sun, leaving the shadows of the cruel earth behind him and heading for somewhere, where he could be free. He spread his wings even further and used the air to glide to his destination, towards the sun.  
  
end dream   
  
Ryou woke up with a groan. He hit his alarm clock and climbed out of his bed. If he didn't get up as soon as possible, his yami would kick him out. Ryou looked outside and saw that the sun was already peeking from behind the horizon. He didn't even remember his dream, he tried to remember but it was as if every time he thought about it, more of the dream escaped his mind and soon, he didn't remember anything of it anymore.  
  
Ryou jumped on his feet but fell immediately to his knees. He shouldn't do that, last night, Bakura had been rough with his legs and it would be hard enough to walk with them, let go jump on them. He got dressed as silently as possible, trying not to wake his yami. He was never happy in the morning and this wouldn't be an exception.  
  
When he was fully dressed, he went downstairs, to make his and his yami's breakfast. Most of the time, his yami would sleep till noon and he would immediately begin on his lunch, so mostly, his breakfast was thrown in the garbage but if it wasn't there, Ryou was going to be in a lot more trouble then ever.  
  
When both their breakfast was done, Ryou began eating his while he started preparing Bakura's lunch. Bakura never wanted to make it himself and it had to be there or he would be so hungry that he could eat anything, and this was not a good thing. Ryou put Bakura's food on a plate in the microwave and sat himself down on the couch.  
  
His bag had been made yesterday so he wouldn't have to do to much this morning but now he was just staring at the clock from his seat, hoping that his yami wouldn't wake up before he left. "Tick tack" went the clock. Ryou knew he wasn't allowed to leave before 7:00 a.m so he still had to wait for 10 minutes. As the minutes past by, Ryou got all tensed up. He was so scared that his yami would wake up. He pinned his nails into his knees and gritted his teeth as he kept staring at the clock. It never went that slow.  
  
"Tick tack" went the clock again and Ryou followed the seconds, almost angry because they wouldn't go any further. When finally, it was 7:00, Ryou grabbed his bag and ran outside of the house, relieved because his yami hadn't woken up. His legs couldn't take the pressure of Ryou running but he wanted to loose the sight of his dark house, where his evil yami was sleeping right now.  
  
As soon as he was around the corner, his legs gave up and Ryou fell to his knees again, breathing heavily and clenching his fists. For some reason, the adrenaline was being pumped into his body very quick and he wanted to get rid of the energy, he only didn't know how, especially not with those legs.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" suddenly yelled a familiar voice. Ryou looked up and saw his friend Yugi standing on the other side of the road. Ryou forced himself on his legs and waited for the cars to stop to cross the street. When finally, someone stopped, Ryou limped to the other side of the road, smiling at the driver of the car who had stopped for him.  
  
The man inside the car saw that Ryou smiled at him and smiled back. He saw how the poor boy was limping and he knew that he had even more bruises. He also knew that he didn't tell his friends because he wanted to keep them safe and he was still so nice to smile at a friendly person. The man admired Ryou and watched how he walked with Ryou to his school, deciding to wait in the park. He knew that Ryou always went there first, before he went home to face his daily torture again.  
  
Yugi was looking at Ryou with worry in his eyes. "Why were you on your knees Ryou and why are you limping?" asked the shorter boy Yugi, even though he did his best to not let Yugi notice this.  
  
"I just tripped over something and fell on my knees" lied Ryou but Yugi seemed to believe him and smiled a bit relieved.  
  
Ryou sighed and tried to not collapse while he limped past the school gates, preparing for another boring day, even though it did keep him away from his biggest nightmare.  
  
.................................................;  
  
okay, that's all for now  
  
please review 


	2. A rough day

Chappie 2 and then i updated everything...and then I can start all over again. "sigh". Ok, it's nothing, I love to write and I love to get reviews so...let's go!  
  
Chapter 2: A rough day ......................................  
  
The day past by very slowly. After every hour, the bell would ring and because of Ryou's gigantic headache he felt as if he could explode any moment. His body was exhausted but he forced himself to stay focused. A few times, he would doze off but this wasn't unnoticed. Because he was sitting at the first row, the teachers would allways shake him awake again. Most of them got pretty mad at him and then they would start yelling at Ryou for waisting their time and for sleeping during class. Their yelling would make Ryou shudder in pain even though no one would notice this.  
  
The rest of the day was just the same. Only during lunch Ryou had some time to sleep. No one even tried to wake him up to make him eat something, he just looked so peacefull. When finally, the sound of the bell would fill the room, Yugi tried to wake up Ryou by shaking him gently. When Ryou didn't move, Yami appeared next to his aibou and took a glass of water, splattering some of it in his face. This made Ryou wake up and looking around a little confused. "Class is starting" said Yugi while Yami dissapeared in the puzzle again. Ryou jumped up and ran as fast as his aching legs could carry him, followed by Yugi.  
  
They were just in time and the rest of the day went by just as hard as the morning and by the end of the day, Ryou was glad that he could get away to smell the fresh air, and even though he knew that his eavening was going to be even worse, he would be able to get some sleep at last and no one would wake him up, no matter where he would go. He crossed the street a few times and eventually walked to the park. Ryou sighed. He couldn't let a day pass by without going to this parc. It made him feel comfortable and safe. Ryou wanted to go sit on the bench where he allways sat but now, someone was allready sitting there. Ryou was really dissapointed and turned around to walk away again when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Now he recognised the same man that had let him cross the street and he smiled gently at him. The man led him to the bench and made him sit down, sitting right next to him. "You had a tough day, didn't you?" asked the man with a worried tone in his voice. Ryou just blinked, not knowing if the man could understan dhis situation. He nodded slightly, still not understanding what was going on. "My name is Shaadi" said the man. "And I have observed you for a long time now. My admiration for you is great." Ryou couldn't quite understand the stranger but wanted to know what was going on so he listened carefully. "I decided to give you a special gift." Said Shaadi with a little smile. "Something that maybe will be able to soften your situation a bit." Ryou blinked again, scared of what was happening, still not understanding a thing.  
  
Shaadi took a strange staff from under his road and started to whirl it around Ryou. Some dust was released and Ryou had to snease. Shaadi smiled one last time at him and then suddenly dissapeared. Ryou suddenly felt entirely better, even his legs didn't ache anymore. He jumped up and looked at his hands, that were feeling a little bit awkward. He rushed home, trying to find out what gift Shaadi had given him and was happy that he didn't feel the pain anymore. He eve noticed that most of the bruises had been gone. Ryou was really happy, thinking that this was his gift, but he was wrong. Soon, he would realize what a mistak Shaadi had made.  
  
The moment that Ryou touched the door, he watched in awe how the door changed. He pulled back his hand and stared at the door. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't a gift, this was a curse, a horrible curse...  
  
.............................................  
  
people, you can guess now, what gift has Shaadi given Ryou? Well? Just guess, the winners get a ryou-plushie   
  
ow, and don't forget to review either. 


End file.
